1. Field
This invention pertains to power cleaning apparatus for the rapid and simple cleaning of shoes, and in particular, to the cleaning of the relatively inaccessible portions such as the instep and the area between the vamp and sole.
2. Prior Art
Prior art machines for cleaning shoes by power are generally restricted to polishing and cleaning the upper portions of the shoes. In most instances, the cleaning of the lower portions of shoes has been left to mats or other unpowered devices which generally fail to remove the soil from the more inaccessible area.